The Trials Of Tribute Rescue
by BerryRueHermione
Summary: Katniss and President Snow's granddaughter steal a hovercraft and rescue all of the tributes! I try to update every second Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trials Of Tribute Rescue**

 **Chapter one**

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own The Hunger Games, I'm just messing around with the characters.**_

Rue's POV

"Katniss!" Katniss!" I yell as I am caught in the net that I assume was set by a Career Tribute and any second they may come back to see if they have caught anything.

I don't want to draw attackers to me or her but I can't help shouting because I am so scared.

Katniss runs over and looks at me "Rue!" she yells "are you all right?" I see a Career coming - It's the boy from District one and he has a spear and I yell "Katniss look out!" she fires an arrow just as he throws a spear, she dodges the spear and sends another arrow at him, there is a blinding flash of white light and I close my eyes…

 _ **Hi, I'm BerryRueHermione, I hope you like my fanfiction.**_

 _ **It's my first one so constructive criticism or nice comments only please (I am very flammable so no flames please)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rue's POV

I open my eyes again and I am in a room full of florescent lights and there are two figures looking down at me.

As my vision becomes clearer I realise one of them is Katniss and the other is a girl of about fourteen who seems strangely familiar.

"Katniss?" I say in a rather croaky voice "Where am I? Where's the District One boy? Who is this? Why am I not in the arena?!"

" I will attempt to answer your questions in order. Yes it is me, you are in a hovercraft stolen from the Capitol, he's dead,

this is Mimet Snow, President Snow's granddaughter

and you are supposed to be dead." she says this all in one long breath and then stops to let me take it all in.

"I still don't really understand" I say,

Mimet says "let me tell my story from my point of view" ...

 _ **A.N. Sorry for the short chapters, I will make them longer soon.**_

 _ **Reviews are like buttermints, they make me very happy! :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Mimet's Story)

Chapter 3

Mimet's POV

"It all started a while after the Victory Tour, oh by the way Katniss & Peeta won I will explain how later.

Anyway I really disliked the idea of the Games so despite being raised with a Capitol mindset I would rather be living in a District - as long as there were no Hunger Games!

Being about thirteen at the time I couldn't override my grandfather's rule but I wanted to do something about it, so I came up with the idea to steal a hovercraft and some technology and make this, a center to rescue all the Hunger Games tributes that have been killed. You were our test so we could see if the tech worked, so now we know it does we can rescue a lot more tributes!

 ** _AN: Here you are, an early update!_**

 ** _I will make the chapters longer now_**

 ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _BerryRueHermione xxx_**


	4. Unlikely Friends

Chapter four

Rue's POV

After Mimet told me her story, Katniss showed me where my room was - eleventh floor room seventy-fourF - easy to remember (my district , my HG, Female). Of course I didn't want to remember my HG but I didn't have a choice.

The next day the other Tributes started to arrive!

The first to arrive was Thresh whom I had always thought of as a brother and who had the room next to mine. (Eleventh floor room seventy-fourM)

Then my family arrived, I was very glad to see them and they were very happy to see me!

After that lots of others started to arrive, the fox-faced girl from 5 and the girl from 3, apparently they were rescuing the Tributes from my hunger games first.

When Clove from District 2 arrived, I spent 3 days hiding whenever I saw her! Then one day, when I was messing around with Katniss' sister Primrose (we had become quite good friends) in the gym, Clove came in yelling at her district partner Cato. "I tell you I can do 15 pull-ups now - if you don't believe what I say then that's just fine!" I ducked out of sight behind a stack of exercise mats but Prim just walked out of the room as though she hadn't seen Clove and Cato at all.

After a while Cato headed off to go and meet Glimmer (whoever she is, I personally think she has a weird name) leaving Clove alone in the gym.

After a while she said "Rue, I know you are there, I can hear you breathing." I winced and shrank back against the mats (I had always thought that Clove was the scariest of the career tributes despite Cato's size). Then she said "Rue, I'm not gonna eat you" so I said "Really, you were probably trained by Enobaria and you say you won't eat me?" My sarcastic tone of voice slipped a bit showing how petrified I was. Then Clove said "In all fairness to Enobaria, she didn't eat people, she just bit them, and anyways Katniss makes everyone who comes on this ship promise to be nice to everyone else!" I was astounded by that because Katniss hadn't told me about this. (I asked her later and she said it was because she had no doubts that I would be nice.)

Then Clove said "Rue, I know we didn't meet on exactly the best of terms before but do you think we could be friends this time around?" I was so shocked by this that I fell against the exercise mats I had been hiding behind. When I regained the power of speech I said "Ok Clove, I would like that" . Then I heard the bell for dinner so Clove and I walked towards the dining hall, feeling like we could be good friends now.

 ** _AN: see, a longer chapter!_**

 ** _I don't really mind reviews too much, I look more at traffic stats but it would be nice to know how much you like my story._**

 ** _If you like stories where Clove is shown in a good light, then have a look (When it is published) at the story that i am writing called "Career Tribute Training Academy". (I will let you know when it is up and running)_**

 ** _BerryRueHermione xxx_**

 ** _PS: A shout out to SheerwaterPhoenix and Matildatay2 who have followed this story._**


	5. Headache

Headache

Mimet POV

"Gale!" I yell "Beetee, Finnick, Clove, Cato, Enobaria, Brutus, Marvel, Glimmer, Cashmere, Gloss, Wiress and Primrose. Emergency meeting now!" I run to the meeting room via Katniss' room to grab her by the leather jacket and pull her out. We make it to the meeting room in good time, so we await the others arriving.

When everyone is here I call the meeting to order quickly. "Ok, we need to be quick, I was looking at the radar this morning and we have 3 small Capitol ships, No I mean hovercrafts coming this way and they are armed with guns, nets and tracker jackers" "No!" gasped Beetee "What are we going to do?"

I said "Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Glimmer, Cashmere and Gloss, Go and man our weapons, Brutus, you're in charge of them.

Beetee, Gale, Katniss and Wiress, go and try to make some sort of snare for these hovercrafts, you can work as equals."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Prim, I rolled my eyes and replied "Make some sort of a headache cure for me, this leading gives me migraines! Oh and after that go and see to any casualties there may be." "Gotcha" called Prim whilst running down the hallway to go and get the cure stuff she needed.

Later on I went to man the weapons with the others and when I saw Clove throwing knives with amazing accuracy at a doorframe, I remembered we weren't allowed weapons on board without express permission so I confronted her, I said "Clove? Clove? CLOVE?" but she still was not responding so I tapped her on the shoulder and then ducked because she threw a knife at me! "CLOVE" I screamed "where did you get those knives?" "Oh no" muttered Clove. I said "Clove, tell me now" and she muttered something that sounded like "ththirdrawntelftintekchen" I glared at her and said "Come on Clove, where?" Then she said "The third drawer on the left in the kitchen" "What? When?!" I asked shocked "When I was on kitchen duty last week" mumbled Clove I rolled my eyes and said "Clove, meet me and Katniss at 1800 hours in the meeting room to discuss your punishment. But now we have hovercrafts to fight".

"INCOMING" yelled Finnick.


	6. Chapter 6

TTOTR

Chapter 6

Finnick POV

"Incoming!" I yelled as I saw a missile fired from one of the Capitol ships heading towards us, I ducked but then the hovercraft lurched violently to the side, throwing me head over heels into the wall.

On my way back up I grabbed my trident and ran back to the window when I heard two pairs of footsteps running in the door, I looked to the side and saw Clove and Mimet running in. Mimet yelled "Finnick, come with me, Clove stay here and guard us, keep the kitchen knives" I looked at Clove, she had a grin on her face as she threw a kitchen knife at the nearest Capitol ship, it hit the wing and sent the ship cartwheeling threw the air.

Mimet yelled "FINNICK" so I said "Coming, OK?", Mimet rolled her eyes and said "Basement 3, Storage 5 NOW" and then we ran down 6 flights of stairs into the basement level at which point I grabbed Mimet by the sleeve and said "Why are we going to B-3S-5?" Mimet sighed and said "Finnick, did you see that missile?" I said "Yes but . . OH you mean we were hit?" "YES" sighed Mimet. "Hang on a sec" I said "B-3S-5, isn't that a nuclear storage area?" Mimet grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door of B-3S-5 and yelled at the door "Seal area B-3S-5" but then the computerised door said " _Access Denied_ " Mimet got very annoyed at this and yelled "SEAL AREA B-3S-5, NAME MIMET SNOW, VOICEPRINT 1 RETINAL SCAN NOW"

The computer just said " _Access Denied"_ Mimet groaned and slumped against the wall and said "OK Finnick go get Beetee, he should be in Lab 8" I ran off to Lab 8 and told Beetee to come down to storage 5 because we had a door fault.

Mimet POV

I looked at the door whilst Finnick ran off to fetch Beetee and I think I realised something, the door had been infected by a Capitol virus that must have come on board with the missile!

When Beetee got here I told him my theory and watched him get to work on the door and then he said "Mimet, it seems you are correct, there is a virus but I can isolate it and seal this section off."

I said "Phew, that is a relief, I feared that we would have to evacuate this ship for a minute"

"Done" called Beetee "We are still safe" Finnick punched the air and yelled "YES!", personally I was just relived that we were safe.


	7. Chapter 7 (Leaving)

Leaving

Rue POV

The morning after the capitol attack, Mimet called everyone to the main hall for a meeting, she said "Now, We all know about the attack the Capitol launched on us and the effects it has had, and I would like us to consider leaving this world of corruption behind us!" I was surprised by what Mimet had said and I could see people's hands shooting up to ask Mimet questions. Mimet responded to Brutus first, he asked "How will we leave the world?" Mimet said "well, Brutus that is a very good question and I have what I hope is a very good answer" Everyone laughed a bit at that and Mimet carried on "We will take this hovercraft into outer space and set up a base on another planet! I Think we should vote on whether we go into space or not." Everyone took a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote "Space" or "Stay" on their paper (I voted "Space") then we all put them into a box and Mimet took them away for counting.

Later on Mimet came back and said "Ok, We have counted up the votes and the result is unanimous, Yes! We are going into space so I want Beetee to seal all the doors and get going"

I was amazed because until the HG I had never left District 11 and now I was going into space!

Later on, Mimet POV

5…4…3…2…1…LIFTOFF!

As we left I heard a crackle over the intercom and a female voice spoke "Greetings, Rescue Craft" …

 _ **AN: This is the last chapter of this story but I will write a sequel soon**_

 _ **Please review and let me know if you would like to read the sequel! :-)**_

 _ **BerryRueHermione xxx**_


End file.
